


Maze Game

by VenomQuill



Series: Pizzeria Minigame Stories [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Gen, Maze Game theory, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: "He's not really dead..."





	Maze Game

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite mini game in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator was the Maze Game. Boy was it tough. I'd always get within one or two objects before failing. Anyway, if you win twice and play a third time, you unlock an Easter Egg, one of the more chilling in my opinion.  
> Since I've been wanting to write a FNaF fanfiction for ages, now, here's my chance!

“Mr. Sunshine, we’re almost home.” The cheerful voice came from the young girl walking down the streets. It was getting dark and not too many people were out. In fact, the street lights started to flicker on.

_Mew._

A fuzzy yellow head hardly bigger then the girl’s fist popped out of the white box she held. It looked up at her with round eyes. It looked at her face, and then to her shoulder. The girl’s curly hair the same golden shade as the cat’s was bundled up in two pig tails and fluttered over her shoulders ins the wind. A clumsy paw came out to tap at the loose hairs. The girl giggled and dipped her head to coo at the kitten, her baby blue eyes now concentrated more on the kitten than where her little black shoes took her. “Mr. Sunshine! That’s my hair!”

The kitten mewled again. Confident, it raised both paws out and started to play with her silky white bow tie. The girl giggled again. “Mommy and Daddy are going to love you!”

Then, the horrible shriek of a car tailed by its booming horn sounded so close to her ear, the girl screamed and dropped the box. The car whisked past her, just inches from her ear. Too terrified to take in her surroundings, she stood frozen on the side of the road. Then, teary-eyed, she shook herself and looked around. “Mr. Sunshine? Mr. Sunshine! Where are you?” She picked up the dirty white box, but the kitten was not there.

_Meeew…_

The girl’s gaze snapped to the left. The ball of sunshine was in the road, trembling and crying. His little legs were splayed under him. Blood, dark and haunting, glinted under the meager yellow streetlamps. “Mr. Sunshine!” She cried and darted forward. Her foot stepped in a dark streak of liquid and her hands outstretched. She screwed shut her eyes as the sudden light of an exploding star tore through her vision. A hand, large and fuzzy, grabbed her by the nape of her neck and yanked her back. Her scream was drowned out by the roar of a car.

As the vehicle stormed off, the fuzzy hand repositioned itself onto her shoulder. She choked, her streaming eyes staring through the mutilated _thing_ on the road. Then, the owner of the hand leaned forward so that his presence, his giant fuzzy body, was the only thing her numb mind could process. “He’s not really dead…”

“He’s over here,” the girl stated, her voice oddly calm and hollow.

“Follow me…” The hand slipped off her shoulder.

As the presence started to leave her, she spun around and grabbed the hand with both of her own. Trembling, she looked up at the entity. The giant golden rabbit stared down at her. The big purple bow around his neck and the large black buttons going down his chest shone in the dim light. She recognized this large, fuzzy face immediately, even as his details faded in the night. _Bonnie._ But… but Bonnie was blue and shiny with a red bowtie. Still, there was something about this big, fat, fuzzy creature she had to trust. Even if the fur in his fingers were quite worn and his eyes were large and dark, and his muddy paws looked odd, she trusted him. She liked the shiny blue Bonnie, but this bunny was yellow and fuzzy–just like Mr. Sunshine.

The rabbit walked down the street without a word, going back in the direction in which she came. The siren call of the town’s most magical place, _Freddy Fazbear’s,_ had died. Now the place was dark. Still, shock and despair and the desperate need of an adult to guide her caused her to cling to the bunny she loved very dearly. Even as the bunny’s large footsteps missed the front door and walked deliberately around the building, the girl did not pause to question the bunny’s actions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Fruit Maze minigame was my favorite, as stated before. I've beat the game, but since I didn't record it, I'll post [Markiplier's video.](https://youtu.be/yOQs0P1_PIM?t=56m18s) I'll be using his video for more references, unless he hasn't played that particular minigame/got its secrets.
> 
> 1:09:21 The crying girl in the foreground is a curly hair blonde (a bit messy) with blue eyes, blue-purple shirt with a white collar and bow. She's young, just a kid. In the background is a golden animatronic with a purple tie and red buttons and black eyes and a square nose. The dialogue is as follows:  
> Blue: "He's not really dead..."  
> Yellow: "He is over here."  
> Blue: "Follow me..."
> 
> In the first game, its full of fruit with a happy blonde girl grabbing as much as she can as fast as she can. She's happy. In the second, it shows legless cats and some of the fruit glitches. The girl is sad here. In the third one, there are white boxes, the cats are bloody and crushed beyond recognition, and there are flowers. The girl tracks their blood as she touches the cats. The warning beeps of the game ending is a blaring car alarm. Once you lose (as you cannot use power-ups) it shows the final screen.  
> The blue-eyed girl crying, her curly, blonde hair in slightly messy pigtails. She wears a matching white collar and bow as well as a red dress, like the girl in the maze. In the background is Spring Bonnie, new and fuzzy with the dark circles that are his eyes shading a pair of actual human eyes, presumably blue. The blue text drags a bit, giving it a smoother, quieter feel. The yellow text is abrupt.  
> This scene most likely depicts how William Afton caught one of his victims: her kitty got hit by a car and William lied to her, soothing her, and led her away. The kitty is laughing… maybe it’s just crying, clinging onto life by nonexistent threads, driving the girl into a frenzy of thoughtlessness and the instinct to save what cannot be saved. Perhaps the kitty was new as there are boxes–-did she adopt the kitty? Or did she find the kitty on the side of the road?--The flowers meant that the kitty was definitely dead.  
> Perhaps she had tried to pick up the kitty since her foot prints are bloody. Heck, what if William saved her? The car alarm blares and the cat is utterly destroyed. It mewls for help, but there is no helping it. Perhaps the girl had darted into the road, desperate to save her feline friend, knowing that if it can speak it was alive. William pulls her out of the way, just in the nick of time. She disbelieves William at first (“He’s not really dead…” “He’s right here.”), but tragedy and shock and the grief-sparked denial tied together with the bunny’s friendly presence and his fatherly voice stopped her. It caused her to hold his hand and follow, leaving a trail of smeared cat blood in their wake.
> 
> I'm no master theorist, but I do quite like this series and I do like theorizing. I'm thinking of moving onto the other mini games--namely the "Midnight Racer" and the "Security Puppet" ones.


End file.
